Pas encore de nom
by zeltar
Summary: James et Lily reviennent à la vie. Harry revient après un an d'absence avec Voldemort...Slash Tom/Harry (sans détail).
1. Chez les sorciers

La grande salle n'avait vraiment pas changée. Les bougies magiques qui illuminaient la salle flottaient toujours dans les airs, des éclairs et des nuages ornaient le plafond enchanté pour reproduire le ciel, les professeurs de Poudlard, assis devant les 4 tables représentant les différentes maisons (Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle), discutaient des problèmes de dernières minutes. A l'entrée de la grande salle, le professeur Mc Gonagall de son air strict habituel donnait les dernières indications aux nouveaux élèves qui observaient émerveillés ce qui sera pendant 7 ans leur nouvelle maison. Les conversations allaient bon train parmis les anciens qui discutaient avec enthousiasme de leurs 2 mois de vacances, de Quidditch, des "farces et attrapes et autres. Pourtant à la table la plus bruyante, celle des Gryffondor, un garçon et une fille de 6ème année aux visages tristes plus mature que la plupart des autres élèves se contentaient de chuchoter . Ils parlaient avec nostalgie de leurs vacances, mais pas celle qu'ils venaient de passer, non, celle des années précédantes.

  


- Tu te rappelles de l'année où on est rentrée moi et Harry dans la voiture volante... je me vois encore tenant ma baguette complètement cassée à cause du Saule Cogneur

- Ca suffit Ron... Il est partit, ça sert à rien de se rappeler tous les bons souvenirs qu'on a eu sinon on arrivera jamais a s'en sortir. Tu te fais du mal plus qu'autre chose.

  


Tout en disant çela, on pouvait facilement voir qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, ses yeux ayant rougis à force de pleurer sur la perte de son ami. Sa réplique concernait en réalité autant le garçon de 16 ans nommé Ron qu'elle, Hermione Granger, la préféte de Gryffondor.

  


- Je sais Mione, mais je peut pas m'empêcher après tout ce qu'on à vécu ensemble; mais surtout le fait qu'il ne nous est même pas prévenu, à nous ses meilleurs amis, qu'il allait se faire aspirer par le portail avec Tu-Sais-Qui a été comme une trahison pour moi. J'ai mal, c'est comme si une partie de moi avait été arrachée.

- C'était pour nous qu'il a fait ça...

  


Ron soupira de désespoir.

  


- Je sais, je sais...

  


En effet, après la fameuse troisième tâche du tournois des Trois Sorciers qui avait redonner à Voldemort toute sa puissance grâce au faux professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, celui-ci fit infiltrer l'administration du Ministère de la Magie en plaçant ses mangemorts à des places importantes et stratégiques, et en faisant de Fudge une marionnette contrôlée dans l'ombre par son bras droit, Lucius Malfoy. Cela avait d'ailleurs durer toute la 5 ème année de Harry Potter, et ainsi, Fudge, encouragée par le mangemort, n'avait toujours pas admit le retour de Voldemort. Poudlard était devenu une sorte de deuxième Etat pour les sorciers britanniques, un symbole de la résistance contre les mages noirs, la derniere frontière contre le Mal. En préparation d'une guerre ouverte de la part de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait donné à Harry des cours intensifs de Magie, de toutes sortes possibles, pendant les quelques 2 mois de .Pourtant, l'année avait été bizarrement plutôt calme pour le trio Gryffondor qui, par rapport aux années précédantes et au contexte, aurait du être tout le contraire. Harry avait continuer à s'entrainer quoique beaucoup plus faiblement que pendant les mois de Juillet et d'Août, et finalement, l'avant dernier jour de sa 5ème année scolaire à Poudlard, Voldemort avait fait enlevé Harry par des Serpentards de dernières années fraichement marqués. Ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne savait pas, c'est que Harry venait de découvrir le moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort pour toujours. Il s'agissait d'une vieille incantation qu'il avait découvert dans la réserve en cherchant un moyen d'attenuer la souffrance de sa cicatrice qui était devenu permanente depuis que Voldemort avait repris ses pouvoirs. Elle avait pour but d'envoyer la personne concernée dans les Abysses à travers une sorte de portail. Mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas dit aux rares personnes au courant du sort ( Dumbledore, Sirius...) , était que la personne qui prononce la formule devait se sacrifier elle-même en prenant ce même portail. Cela avait été un réel choc quand Ron et Hermione était arriver sur place en voyant la page arracher du livre contenant l'incantation, et en lisant ce qu'Harry leur avait volontairement caché.

  


Assis devant tous les autres enfants, Albus Dumbledore se rappellait les moments qu'il avait passer avec Harry à le conseiller et à le réconforter. Outre le respect de ce dernier pour son directeur, l'amitié était finalement apparu au cours de son entraînement. On pouvait voir une chose que peu ou personne n'avait encore vu sur le visage de celui-ci : des larmes. Son visage n'avait jamais paru aussi vieux aux autres professeurs inquiets de le voir ainsi, et ses yeux autrefois pétillant qui avaient perdus de leurs lueurs de malice, ne les réconfortaient pas. La cérémonie de répartition ne lui faisait plus aucun effets. La perte de Harry avait été pour le vieil homme un véritable désastre, comme la disparition d'un fils pour un père, comme l'avait été James Potter pour lui. Dumbledore se leva alors, s'éclaircit la voix, et ceux qui ne connaissaient pas personnellement Albus aurait put penser que le directeur était toujours aussi enthousiaste, mais les autres, eux, se demandaient où était passé le Vieu Fou d'autrefois.

  


  


- Bon, bon, bon.. Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard, anciens comme nouveaux élèves. Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien rassasiés, parlont sérieusement ( sourire malicieux de Dumbledore ). Je dois, une fois de plus, vous rappeller que la Foret Interdite est toujours interdite, et surtout pour ceux à qui cela interessent ( regard aux jumeaux Weasley ), aller voir Mr Rusard, notre concierge, pour connaître le réglement de l'école. Etant donner que Voldemort (fremissement de toutes les personnes à part Dumbledore) a été définitivement vaincu l'année derniere, je tiens a vous dire que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard réservées aux élèves au dessus de la seconde année comprise ne sont plus annulées comme l'année dernière. Je tiens à vous dire que Mr Sirius Black qui a été innocenté pendant les vacances secondera le professeur Lupin. Ce qui me fait penser que pour une fois le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a tenu plus d'une année, ce qui est un vrai miracle ( Rire de tous les de Poudlard ). Par contre, ces 2 professeurs n'arriveront que dans une semaine, et en attendant vous n'aurez pas ce cours ( Cri de bonheur ). Maintenant que tout est dit, tout le monde a son dortoir, demain sera...

  


Tout le monde pu voir pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore venait de s'arrêter : en effet, juste devant la table des professeurs, 5 petites boules de lumières argentées venaient d'apparaître et flottaient a quelque mètres au dessus du sol. Les élèves les plus proches reculèrent instinctivement de peur vers l'arrière de la salle au moment où celles-ci grossirent. Le professeur Dumbledore appella les élèves à se calmer, puis, le front plissé en signe de d'intense réflexion, le directeur essaya de comprendre ce que ces boules pouvaient être et si 1, elles sont un danger, et 2 quels en sont les effets. La lumière s'accrut alors fortement, éblouï tous les occupants, et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu. A l'endroit même où se situait ces boules de lumières, 3 corps d'homme et 2 de femme s'y trouvaient.

  


- Que tous le monde se calme. Les prefets, raccompagnaient chacun à leur dortoir respectifs. Et en silence.

Sa voix avaient repris de son assurance et de sa force, de cette puissance qui faisait de cet homme une véritable légende vivante, un chef incontesté. Malgré cette étrange apparition potentiellement dangereuse, les professeurs étaient plus qu'heureux de voir leur reprendre espoir. Tous les élèves avaient finalement quittés la salle, les discussions sur qui étaient ces hommes et comment il étaient arrivés allant bon train. Pourtant, à part les corps et les professeurs, 2 élèves étaient encore présent : Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Le directeur ne fit aucun commentaire pour avoir négligé l'ordre, car il savait très bien que leur relation avec Harry Potter les avaient mis en avant dans les problèmes du collège voir du monde de la sorcellerie. Seul le professeur Rogue avait l'air assez...embêté.

  


Le directeur s'avança silencieusement vers le premier homme qui, à premier vu, devait être un adolescent venant de finir ces études à Poudlard ou qui était en dernier année, et fronça les sourcils. Tout doucement, il retourna le corps et...

  


- Oh mon Dieu!!!

  


Le cri de Mc Gonagall retentit dans la salle, suivi juste de près par les étouffementsdes autres professeurs et élèves, démontrant une certaine surprise vis-à-vis de l'identité de l'adolescent.

- Mais c'est le corps de.. de.. Cédric Di...Digorry...Comment est-ce possible? On...on l'a entouré il y a plus d'un an...j'étais même là à son enterrement, il ne peut pas quitter son tombeau comme...ça...

  


Dumbledore qui malgré son étonnement avait garder un visage calme, recula brusquement en arrière les yeux ronds, trebucha, mais fût retenu en arrière par Rogue.

  


- Me...merci... il...il... Cédric...il...est vivant...

  


Tandis que lui se reprenait de cette découverte, les autres donner l'impression de tomber dans les pommes.

  


- Severus allait chercher immédiatement Madame Pomfresh.

  


Albus se penchait déjà sur le deuxième corps, près à un autre choc. On pouvait deviner que l'homme était Moldu de part son habillement, bien que son entré en scène prouvait quelque peu le contraire.

_Mmm... Un Moldu...Bizarre...5 corps, 3 homme dont 1 moldu et 2 femme...impression de déja vue..._

Il se retourna alors vers la prochaine personne, une femme. 

  


- Bertha Jorkins...

  


De l'autre côté des professeurs, Hermione faisait déjà tournée ses méninges à une vitesse folle, faisant honneur à sa réputation. _Cédric, un moldu, Bertha Jorkins, et 2 autres individus... TILT... Mais oui!!_

  


- Professeur Dumbledore

- Oui miss Granger?

- Cela ne vous rappelle-t-il pas ce que Harry nous avait raconté sur la 3ème tâche, vous savez les échos du Priori Incantatum...

- Ah! Je me disais bien que cela me rappellait quelque chose, merci beaucoup...

- Alors les 2 autres, c'est... c'est...

  


Mais sa phrase fut étouffé lorsque le directeur de Poudlard venait de retourner les deux derniers corps. Dumbledore semblait réelement atteint par le fait que devant lui James et Lily Potter était vivant._J'ai perdu un fils pour en retrouver un...James..._Des larmes coulaient déjà le long de sa joue et de sa barbe argentée. Cette derniere découverte fut vite suivit par des bruits sourd : Minerva, Chourave et Flitwick venait de tomber dans les pommes.

  


  


  


Voilà c'est fini pour le premier chapitre!!! C'est court, surement bourre de fautes(comme d'habitude lol)... mais bon c'est ma premiere fic alors je suis content :)

En fait j'ai fais court parce que je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais continuer du fait que quasiment tous les lecteurs vont lire le tome 5 (bien que j'attend la version francaise vu ma nulité en englais :p) et bien que ma fic se situe dans la 6 eme année, les évènements du 5 tome vont changer beaucoup de chose et je preferais rester dans les cordes le plus possible du vrai livre d'Harry Potter.

Peut-être avec un peu d'encouragement... et n'hesiter surtout pas a me dire les mauvaise choses, peut-etre que je ferais une autre fic en prenant en compte le 5 eme tome, me faut le plus possible de conseil.

Pour ma fic

Pour l'instant, ces justes le fait que James et Lily soit revenu à la vie, j'ai vraiment envi de foutre une confrontation avec Harry. En parlant de lui, il va revenir un peu plus fort le chtit et en compagnie de Tom. J'ai pas mal aime la fic: Apologies and Paste Mistakes et j'aimerais donc faire (je suis pas sur si ca va etre quelque chose fort) un Tom/Harry où c'est Tom qui est plus du côté de Harry. Vala...

Ah j'avais oublie si qqun a une idée de nom pour ma fic bien que pour l'instant j'ai pas donne beaucoup de détail, ca serait sympa de me laisse un chtit message. **Pour ceux qui avaient lut ma fic (je l'ai poste deja y a quelque jour, mais j'ai eu un probleme j'ai du la supprime), je l'ai complété.**

Je tiens absolument à rajouter pour l'auteur Chris que sa fic Equilibre est réelement superbe.


	2. Dans les Abysses

- Tom! Derrière toi!

  


Le concerné se jetta a terre, évitant de peu une énorme hache de guerre. Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de l'infâme Voldemort, se retourna brusquement, pointa sa baguette vers le monstre de quatre mètres et cria:

  


_- Transpefix_

  


La bête s'arrêta d'un coup, les pieds devenuent trop lourd par la transformation. Le _Transpefix_, beaucoup moins utilisé que le sort de Stupéfaxion, transforme la personne en pierre quelques minutes après avoir été lançé. Ce sort fonctionne selon la taille de l'individu, et bizarrement, plus ce dernier est grand, plus il est efficace, c'est pourquoi il est peu connu parmis les sorciers, étant quasiment nul sur les hommes ( la grandeur minimal est de 3 mètres ). 

  


L'homme se retourna et vit le dernier monstre mourir, un sabre, finement ouvragé dans le but évident de tuer plus son adversaire et qui, d'après l'éclat de la lame, avait du servir un grand nombre de fois, plongé en plein dans le coeur. La scène devait ressembler pour un observateur à une photo d'un livre sur les mythes: une bête venu des pires cauchemars, une épée, et deux hommes à l'allure des guerriers d'antan.

  


- Ils sont complètement débile ou quoi cela!! Ca fait 5 fois qu'ils viennent dans notre territoire et à chaque fois, ils se font massacré. Et en plus ils gardent toujours les mêmes technique.. enfin bon, ça vaut mieux que certains démons...

  


L'individu avait un visage d'adolescent, pourtant ces cicatrices, son visage serieux et ses yeux verts où on pouvait déceler de la tristesse et de la lassitude démontraient qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux que son physique laissait paraître. Son visage enfantin, innocent et en même temps mature, son corps musclé, ses cheveux d'un noir de jaie dans tous les sens faisait place a un beau jeune homme. Son compagnon d'infortune était aussi d'une rare beauté. Outre de son physique, elle venait de son air fier, intransigeant qui, à une première rencontre, faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant derrière cette carapace de meurtrier, la culpabilité sur son cruel passé était évidente. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor.

  


Cela faisait près de 10 ans qu'ils étaient enfermés dans les Abysses, monde de cauchemar. Au début, Harry et Voldemort se livraient bataille sur bataille, bien que peu souvent car la Magie d'Apparition, qui leur permettaient d'invoquer des aliments et de quoi construire un abris, dépense beaucoup d'énergie. Mais lors d'une attaque par des créatures semblables aux détraqueurs, ils furent capturés tous les deux. Celles-ci ont l'infect pouvoir de faire ressurgir les mauvais moment, mais surtout la culpabilité. Ainsi Voldemort changea peu à peu et après s'être enfuis de ces monstres, il essaya par tous les moyen de se faire pardonner par Harry. Les deux ennemis légendaires apprirent à se connaître, bien que ce soit surtout sous l'influence de Tom, établirent d'abord une trêve, puis ils construirent un habitat commun pour mieux se défendre des horreurs de ce monde. Et là, cela faisait 2 ans que Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter était devenu amants. L'argument principal qui débloqua Harry fut qu'il s'était sacrifié pour ses parents et ses amis, et que donc, il avait droit maintenant à une vie le plus paisible possible dans un tel endroit.

  


- Bon bah maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à déblayé ces carcaces de...

  


Les lèvres de Tom l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Ce dernier se sépara et sourit tendrement à Harry avec un air faussement serieux.

  


- Tais toi un peu...

- C'est toi qui me dis ça! D'habitude tu râle que je reflechis trop, je comprend plus moi. Faudra que tu m'explique un de ces jours.

- Un de ces jours... Vu que le temps qu'on passe ici ne nous atteint pas, alors t'en as pour longtemps, en attendant débarasse le plancher, ça t'occuperas

- Tyran... 

  


Tom retressa un sourire sadique avant de se faire lui-même embrasser par Harry. 

  


- J'arrive toujours à mes fins...

- Je te détestes Tom.

- Avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme, tu pourrais être crédible mais là... Bon aller faut s'entrainer, on a été trop long sur ceux la et d'après ce que j'ai vu, on devrais avoir une visite un peu plus costaud dans quelques temps. Allez...

  


Tout les jours, Harry Potter et Tom s'entrainaient à une magie beaucoup plus puissante et sans baguette, bien qu'ils préfèrent utilisés celle-ci et les épées la plupart du temps. Leurs seuls problèmes étaient qu'ils avaient dépassés depuis longtemps le stade où ils puisaient encore dans leurs connaissances, principalement celles de Tom, ainsi ils créent eux même leurs sorts. Ces entrainement étaient ponctués d'exercices pratiques comme ce jour-ci. 

  


Après quelques heures de marche (il est impossible de transplanné dans les Abysses) vers leur habitat , ils virent soudainement de la fumée. Si la scène n'étaient pas pour eux grave, il se seraient probablement arrêtés pour apprécier le spectacle. En effet, une gigantesque tour d'ivoire pur s'élevait au loin, des flammes s'échappant des fenêtres, mais surtout les dragons d'or étincellant crachant du feu argenté était magnifique.

  


- Merde! Ils ont dû s'échapper de ton contrôle. 

- C'est pas normal, c'est la première fois que cela arrive! Quelqu'un à dû les envoutés. Faut faire attention, sinon on près de finir leur casse-croûte!

_- Spident_

- Attend moi!! Tom!_ Spident_

  


Une aura orangée apparût autour des deux hommes, leur vitesse de marche devint alors supérieur à n'importe quel balais existant. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent juste devant les ruines de leur .

  


- Harry, je te laisse te débrouiller seul, en attendant je vais commencer le sortilège de Récupération ( Sortilège permettant de réparer n'importe quel chose en reprenant la de l'objet). Fais bien attention à toi surtout! Moi je serai à l'entrée.

- T'inquietes! Ok.

  


Ils se quittèrent après s'être embrassés, puis Harry se dirigea vers les dragons.

  


**- Ayandar le Grand, je demande une audiance auprès de votre majestée!**

  


Harry avaient découvert lors d'une escapade pour trouver un lieu où habiter qu'il avait la possibilité de non seulement parler la langue des dragons, mais surtout qu'il avait un qui lui permettait de les convaincre bizarrement très facilement, ce qui s'était révélé très pratique pour survivre dans cet environnement hostile.

  


**- Qui est-tu misérable humain?**

  


_Hum bizarre,il ne me reconnait pas. La personne qui a fait ça doit être très puissante pour pouvoir effacer la mémoire des ces dragons!_

  


**- Je suis votre serviteur, oh Grand Ayandar, vous qui avez tué....**( pendant 5 minutes, Harry fit des éloges du dragons ).

**- Un serviteur... Hum...Souhaites-tu être à mon service?**

  


_Pff... toujours aussi bête ceux-là! En quelques minutes, on passe de: JE VAIS TE TUER à tu es mon ami... suffit juste de leur faire des compliments et le tour est joué..._

  


**- Oui, mais ne croyez-vous pas que je serez mieux comme allié, que comme serviteur? Un serviteur est faible et ne vous est d'aucune utilité...**

**- Tu...Vous avez raison...**

  


_C'est bien parti... il commence déjà à me vouvoyer...encore un peu et c'est lui mon serviteur_. Un léjer sourire en coin s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. _Ca, c'est la mauvaise influence de Tom._ Cette fois-ci un grand sourire orna son visage.

  


**- Mais par contre, si vous pourriez m'aider un peu?**

**- Bien sur... Tout ce que vous souhaitez... **

**- Il foudrait que tu dises aux autres dragons de nous proteger, moi et mon ami.**

**- Oui, je comprend... je le ferais avec plaisir**

**- Ah! Et n'oublie surtout pas de considerer mon compagnon de la même manière que moi, mais par contre il faudra lui parler en humain. Voilà...c'est tout!**

**- Je vais de ce pas en parler aux autres.**

  


_Je comprend vraiment pas comment je fais... On dirai que je l'ai hypnose... mais oui! Ca doit être surement ça vu que Tom me dit qu'à chaque fois mes yeux s'enflamme... Faudra que je verifie plus tard. _

  


Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée de ce qui reste de la tour. Il vit Tom entouré d'une aura de feu, les lèvres bougeant inlassablement, se tenant devant la Pierre où le sortilège de sauvegarde était inscrit.

  


- Harry! Y a un 'blem! Le sortilège de Récupération ne marche pas, je comprend pas je l'ai refait 3 fois de suite!

- Je me disais bien. Je comprenais pas pouquoi tu étais encore là. Normalement c'est pas si long. Enfin...Pour ce que ça change! On a tellement de fois changé d'endroit, bien que pour une fois, j'avais l'impression que c'était du solide... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc!

  


Deux colonnes de pierre venait d'apparaître du sol. Dessus, on pouvait voir des runes, et au centre des deux colonnes, à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, des sortes de déchirure stria l'air, d'où en sorti une lumière composé de différentes couleurs. Au bout d'un certain temps, la déchirure combla toute la place qui se trouvait entre les deux colonnes. La lumière sembla un instant entourée les deux sorciers, changea de couleur, puis disparut. Deux torches, accrochée chacune à une colonne, prirent alors la teinte de la lumière.

  


- Un..Un portail!

  


Dans les Abysses, des portails apparaissaient quelques fois, à des endroits aléatoires, et peuvent emmener les gens à un endroit fixe. L'incantation qui avait permis au début à Harry d'enfermer Tom et lui permettait d'en crée. Il était peut-être facile d'en crée pour aller dans ce monde, mais quasiment imposible pour en ressortir. Les deux hommes avaient beau essayer de crée des sorts pour revenir chez eux, ils n'avaient jamais réussi. _Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer._

  


- Tom... Ca te rappelle quelques chose cette couleur?

- Hum?

- Et aussi le fait que, lorsque un portail apparait devant une personne, elle prend immédiatement la destination que souhaite celle-ci... 

- Tu veux dire... que... On le prend!

- Au moins, pas besoin de ranger les affaires!

- Ca, c'était nul...

  


Harry l'embrassa passionnément l'empêchant de parler, pris l'épaule de Tom et le poussa sans le lâcher vers le portail.

  


_- Stupéfix!_

  


  


  


_FIN_

  


J'ai déjà recu quelque rewiew j'aurais pas pense :)

Je remercie tout le monde. 

Pour Lexyann, tu vois j'y avais même pas penser , c'est vrai que la rencontre Tom/Harry/James/Lily va être bizarre. Hum J'ai mis un petit Slash, donc pour ceux qui aime pas, bah...tant pis pour eux, mais de toute les maniere ca ne devrai pas etre du **fort**, c'est juste le principe Harry/Tom que j'aime bien. 

Je vais essayer de continuer le plus possible. Je pensais vraiment pas, mais la rewiews ca donne du punch.

  


Disclaimer: Rien est a moi tout est a JKR, COMPRIS??? D'ailleurs je ne devrai même pas rajouter de personnage du tout.


	3. Infirmerie et Intrusion

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que les 5 individus étaient arrivés et aucun n'était encore sortis de ce . Bien que le professeur Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que personne ne soit au courant de l'état des patiens, toutes les rumeurs possibles et imaginables avait déja fait le tour de Poudlard, se développant d'elles-même à partir de rien. Minerva, Severus, Ron et Hermione venaient d'arriver à l'infirmerie par une lettre du directeur.

  


- Ah! Vous voilà... Je pense que vous serez interessé par ce que viens de me dire Pom-Pom.

- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle, je suppose. Vu votre enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir Albus.

  


En effet, on pouvait voir la lueur de malice caractéristique de Dumbledore revivifiée. A le voir ainsi, on avait même l'impression qu'il allait sautillait sur place.

  


- Oui vous avez tout à fait raison Minerva. J'ai appris à l'instant qu'une première personne devrait se reveiller, dans une ou deux heures...

  


Ron, trop excité pour écouter ce qu'il avait dire, l'interrompit:

  


- Qui est-ce, professeur?

- Il s'agit du Moldu

- Oh...

- Et donc avant que Mr Wealey ici présent m'interrompe,...

  


Ce dernier trouva soudain un intêret particulièrement interessant à ses chaussure. Le professeur Rogue ne prit lui même pas la peine de cacher son exaspération et son agacement envers Ron.

  


- ...je disais donc que...

- Où... où suis-je....?

  


La dernière phrase venait d'être prononcer d'une voix très faible, provenant de l'arrière de l'infirmerie. Les visiteurs présent se ruèrent immédiatement sur le pauvre Moldu. Ce dernier regarda les personnes devant lui, puis détailla leurs vêtements. Il recrequevilla brusquement ses jambes en comprenant à qui il avait à faire.

  


- Vous... vous... voulez me...me tuer... c'est ....c'est ça...?

- Ne vous inquietez pas, vous vous trouvez dans une infirmerie. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous aller chercher Pom-Pom, s'il-vous-plait?

  


L'homme sembla quelque peu soulager devant la voix douce et bienveillante de Dumbledore

  


- Vous...Vous êtes des sorciers? Comme le garçon et celui qui m'a tué...

- En effet, vous vous trouvez en ce moment dans l'école de ce garcon... Il faudrait que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé à partir du moment où vous êtes morts.

  


Un long moment passa, et au moment où il allait parler, l'infirmière arriva. Elle fit plusieurs test pour voir son état ( - Vous prendrez cette potion avant de dormir....), et repartit juste après. L'homme pris une inspiration, il chuchota d'abord puis parla presque normalement.

  


- Bon... Pour commencer, je m'appelle Franck Bryce, je suis jardinier. Je me suis levé un matin, et j'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon, je suis allé voir et j'ai entendu alors une voix froide parler de meurtre. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis décidé à appeller la police.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fais directement?

- J'ai eu un problème avec eux, il m'ont accuser à tord, alors je voulais le moins possible aller les voir. Il m'avait accusé sans preuve d'avoir tué les Jedusort.

  


Les personnes présentes ouvrirent les yeux de stupeur à l'entente de ce nom.

  


- En fait Mr Bryce, il s'agit de leur fils l'assassin, et le votre aussi d'ailleurs.

- Co..Comment?

- Leur fils, Tom Jedusort, a voulu se venger en tuant son père qui l'avait abandonné. Il est devenu ensuite le pire sorcier qui existe. Et... Pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il sait passé ensuite.

- Je eu l'impression de me reveiller juste après être mort, mais au lieu d'être dans le manoir, j'étais dans un cimetière, il y a eu ensuite une bataille entre un garçon et ce Tom, puis tout devint noir... et je suis là... Je...Je ne comprend pas...si on pourrait m'expliquer comment je suis vivant...

- A la vérité Mr Bryce, nous ne savons vraiment pas. Vous êtes apparu il y a une semaine dans l'école accompagné de 4 autres personnes.

  


Franck se mit en position assise et regarda autour de lui.

  


- Ils...Ils étaient avec moi quand je me suis réveillé la première fois.

- Bon nous allons vous laissez dormir.

  


Albus et les autres allèrent dans un coin de l'infirmerie pour discuter plus tranquillement.

- Professeur?

- Oui miss Granger?

- Que va t-on dire quand Mr et Mrs Potter vont se réveillé? Vous allez tout leur dire, ou vous allez laisser de côté tout ce qui concerne Harry ?

- Bonne question...Je penses qu'il va falloir tout leur dire...directement.

- Vous êtes sur Albus, on pourrait tout simplement leur dire qu'il s'est fait tué à un an. Il pourrait mal prendre le fait qu'ils étaient pas là pour vivre avec leur fils...

- Hum... Et on pourra être tranquille, sinon on va devoir tout raconter... pas que ça à faire moi...

- Sévérus! De toutes les manières ils finiront par le savoir, c'est pas comme si Harry était un inconnu.

- ...Albus...

  


D'un unique mouvement, les quelques personnes en forme se tournèrent vers le lit d'où venait la voix.

Il s'agissait de James qui venait de se reveiller à cause du bruit. Après un autre test de Pomfresh, Albus décida de raconter tous ce qui s'étaient passé, le tout parsemé de commentaire désobligeant de Rogue sur Harry (bien qu'il avait fini par s'apprecier). La conversion fut vite rejoins par les derniers malades revenu du . Tandis que le vieu Moldu, Bertha Jorkins et Cedric essayait de se reposait tout en digérant les nouvelles, et bien sur content d'être revenu à la vie, les Potter étaient dans un très mauvais état. Ils culpabilisaient en écoutant la vie malheureuse qu'était celle de Harry. Les Vous aurez été fier de lui réussirent à les calmer. Au bout d'un certain temps, il ne resta que Hermione et Ron qui continuer de parler de la vie de leur meilleur ami, eux qui le connaissaient si bien. Lorsque Hermione leur montra un album de photo avec une photo de Harry seul en couverture, la première réaction fût :

  


- Vous avez dû vous trompez, et prendre un album souvenir de James.

- Non, non, c'est bien Harry.

  


Puis vint le moment où Mrs Pomfresh leur demanda gentillement mais d'une voix sans réplique de sortir.

En se dirigeant vers leur dortoir, leur humeur au beau fixe par cette conversation, ils rencontrèrent une agitation peu commune. Neville passa près d'eux complètement apeuré.

  


- Neville!

- Que...Quoi...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu cours?

- Vous...Vous n'êtes pas au courant

- Bah non sinon on t'aurais pas demander!

- Il parait qu'on va être attaquer par des mangemorts!

- Des mangemorts! Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'est plus là! Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Ca va pas?

- J'avez oublié que vous n'aviez pas mangé ce midi... D'après Dumbledore, il parait que Lu...Lucius Malfoy a rassemblé des mangemorts et veux détruire Poudlard... 

  


Soudain, ils virent Hagrid se diriger vers eux à toute allure, sa barbe encore plus emêlée que d'habitude, une lueur de panique, mais aussi de joie dans les yeux.

  


- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, on a dit tout le monde dans les dortoirs!

- On viens de l'infirmerie avec les autres professeurs, vous savez pour...

- Ah oui c'est vrai!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hagrid? Pourquoi tout cet affolement?

- Y a un dragon qui vient de se poser à l'entrée.

  


A la mention de , ils comprirent d'où venait sa joie.

  


- On vous accompagne Hagrid, depuis Harry... On connait quasiment autant que les autres professeurs en matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Bon... D'accord, mais Neville rentre tout de suite à ton dortoir!

  


Ils se dirigèrent prestement vers l'entrée de Poudlard où était déjà masser les professeurs capable de défendre le collège le plus réputé d'Angleterre. Un gigantesque dragon d'or se tenait devant eux, et à croire sa , il avait l'air de dormir tranquillement comme si de rien était. Sur le dragon et debout, un sorcier, un sabre accroché à sa ceinture, scrutait toute la scène. De leur position, il pouvait voir comme des flammes dans les yeux de l'intru. Il descendit calmement du dragon, et s'approcha d'eux. L'homme devait avoir dans les 25 ans environ, il avait une démarche souple et assuré, malgré le tremblement évident de ses jambes qui démontrait une certaine appréhension sur ce qui allait se passer. Quand il fût assez près, les deux adolescents, Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue eurent un certain malaise. Il finit de les en parlant :

  


- Rebonjour... tout le monde.

  


_Oh mon dieu!_

  


  


  


_F_in

  


Je crois que ca ira pour aujourd'hui. A vrai dire je suis un peu decu par ce chapitre, il est tres bof. Y avait pas grand chose à dire, mais bon fallait le mettre.

Je remercie tout les rewieveur. Je penses que je vais cntinuer malgré la sorti du tome 5 vu les encouragements, mais bon si personne ne me parle après,c'est fini (j'aime bien faire du chantage). 

Ah maintenant que j'ai un peu avancer dans l'histoire, si quelqu'un a une idee de titre. On m'a envoyé une, mais bon je prefererais faire un choix sur plusieurs pour avoir le meilleur possible, malgré que ce ne soit pas tellement important. 

  



	4. Retour au Bercail

**Important : après avoir lu la rewiew de Lexyann qui me parlait de Sirius et Remus, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas présent avec eux dans l'infirmerie , ce qui etait bizarre vu l'amitié qu'il porte à James. Par conséquent, j'ai rajoute dans le discour du banquet de Dumbledore qu'il n'arriveront qu' une semaine plus tard. Et pour une discretion totale même s'il s'agit de Sirius et Remus, il ne leur a rien dit. Et la presse ne s'interesse pas a 5 personne dans le coma tant qu'elle ne connait pas leur identité. Voilà je voulais mettre tout de suite cela au point. **Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, je ne fait cette fic que pour le plaisir.

* * * * * * * * * *

  


Assis devant l'ancien bureau de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy réflechissait à son nouveau et pestait silencieusement contre ses esclaves,... ou plutôt mangemort. _Je me demande sincèrement ce qui se passait dans la tête du Maître pour recruter autant d'imbécile! J'en suis sur que tous seul ou presque, il aurait fait mille fois mieux qu'avec tous ces incapables! Bon, c'est vrai que d'un côté les mangemorts de ma génération étaient assez intélligent, mais alors là c'est le comble, ne savent rien faire! Et moi qui croyait que Crabbe et Goyle étaient les plus grands débiles du mondes, mais comparés à leur fils, ils sont merveilleux. C'est à croire qu'un détraqueur leur à aspirer leur âme, ne laissant que la volonté d'obéir. Pour obéir, ils sont parfait, mais tant que les ordres se limitent à faire la cuisine pour certaines (et encore vu qu'ils mangent quasiment le trois quart à eux seul), cela peut aller, mais sinon même pas 1% de réussite. Faudrai que je demande à mon fils de trouver un meilleur sort que le Doloris pour les un peu plus. Tiens en parlant de lui... Pour une fois je suis bien content qu'il soit là, c'est le seul qui soit bon, d'ailleurs un peu trop... c'est plus un allié qu'un serviteur. Il faut absolument que j'aille libéré d'Askaban les anciens mangemorts... Je pourrais les liberer des aurors grâce aux détraqueurs qui se sont mis à mon service...Un comble! Heureusement que j'ai trouvé une certaine incantation..._

  


- Maître...

- Quoi encore!

  


_Même eux, les elfes, sont meilleurs serviteurs que certains mangemorts! Toutefois je sens que je vais m'occuper d'eux ce soir, je déteste qu'on me dérange quand je suis en pleine réflexion..._

  


- Vous... Vous devez vous préparer pour ce soir... Les premiers invités a..arrivent.

- DEHORS!!!

-Oui...Oui Maîtreeeee..

  


_Je l'avais complétement oublié ! Bon un peu d'attente ne leur fera pas de mal._

  


Une petite demi-heure venait de passer quand Lucius dégna enfin rentrer dans la Salle de Préparation, où, du temps de Voldemort et maintenant de Malfoy, se réunissaient les mangemorts pour préparer les plans pour les grandes attaques. La salle, éclairée par quelque torche, était totalement verte. Elle pouvait contenir près d'une centaine de mangemorts tout en se sentant à l'aise, au milieu un fossé rectangulaire d'un ou deux centimètres de hauteur servait à reconstituer le terrain d'une bataille. Lucius avança à grandes enjambées d'un air hautain et fier, le visage froid et malveillant ( Honneur aux Malfoy! ) vers un trône en or massif incrusté d'émeraudes. En chemin, il contourna une pierre érigé en l'honneur de leur ancien Maître, à l'endroit même où celui-ci avait disparu. Une fois assis, il scruta ses mangemorts, et d'une voix sûr et forte, digne des Grands Orateurs, déclara :

  


- Mangemorts, l'heure est enfin arrivé de se battre, et de détruire le centre de tous nos problèmes...Poudlard! Voldemort savait depuis longtemps que lorsqu'il aurait conquéri cette place forte, il gagnerai réelement la guerre! Mais même s'il ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître, il avait peur de cet amoureux des Moldus, cet infect Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais osé l'attaquer directement. Mais nous allons le Faire! J'ai enfin découvert la formule capable de détruire définitivement les défenses magiques de ce lieu! Dans quelques jours Poudlard sera à nous!

  


Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de toutes parts, et si la pièce n'avait pas été insonorisé, le bruit aurait été entendu a des kilomètres à la ronde. Les mangemorts avait levés leur coupe rempli de sang vers Lucius, portant un toaste à la future victoire.

  


- Mais pour commencer nous devons liberer nos anciens compagons d'Askaban. Ce soir le sang des aurors va couler! Mais vous serez prévenus, à la moindre déconvenu, je n'irais pas par contre chemin, ce sera direct la mort,... avec un peu de torture bien sur (sourire sadique). Bon... Crabbe va dans la fosse et active le plan d'Askaban...Et plus vite que ça!

  


Vincent Crabbe sortit alors des rangs en courant le plus vite possible pour son . Mais au moment où il se trouva au milieu de la fosse, il explosa aussi soudainement que brutalement, des bouts de son corps éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle dans un flot de sang. Et à la place du mangemort, deux hommes en robe de sorcier rouge sang apparurent.

  


_- Stupéfix_

  


Lucius avait sortit immédiatement sa baguette afin éviter un danger pour ses plans d'attaque, sachant que tous ces serviteurs se trouvaient déjà dans la salle. Pourtant lorsque le sort atteignit les 2 hommes apparament encore sous le choc de leur mystérieuse arrivé, il s'évapora à quelques centimètres de la cible, sur un bouclier magique circulaire. Pendant tous ce temps, Malfoy examinait les nouveaux arrivants. Le premier, les cheveux ébourrifés, les yeux verts entourés de flammes, une posture élégante lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Le second, d'une grande beauté mais totalement différente de l'autre, avait les yeux noirs bien que l'on pouvait voir des reflets rouges._ Rouges?...Non...Ce ne peut pas être..._

  


**- **Maître ?...

  


La question était plus pour lui que pour Voldemort. Il avait à peine chuchoter de peur que ses soupsons soit confirmés. Des murmures s'élevèrent des rangs.Soudain, une pensée vint à l'esprit de Lucius._ S'il s'agit de Voldemort, alors celui quii l'accompagne ne peut être que...Potter! Bizarre, on dirais qu'ils sont plutôt... amis! Mauvais tout ça, et le fait que le rouge est presque disparu laisse pencher un changement d'attitude en faveur du maudit gamin. Heureusement pour moi, ils sont apparus au mauvais endroit...On va s'amuser._

  


  


Reprenant contenance, Harry regarda autour de lui : il fut d'abord soulagé de voir Tom à côté de lui, mais cet état d'esprit se dégrada rapidement en voyant la multitude de mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans cet salle. _Peut-être que je pourrais passer pour prisonnier de Tom... _Il regarda en direction de la personne assise sur le trône (_ Tiens...Tiens...Ne serais-ce pas ce cher Lucius Malfoy... _), et le regard qu'il recut, lui et son amant, lui fit comprendre que cette ruse ne marcherait pas. _Mais bon, croyait-il vraiment pouvoir nous faire quelque chose avec son pauvre Stupefix... On va s'amuser (Définitivement, ça c'est la mau...bonne influence de Tom)..._Il croisa le regard de la personne qu'il aimait, compris qu'ils avaient eu la même idée, se tournèrent chacun d'un même mouvement vers un côté de la salle, et crièrent:

  


_- EXPULSO MUROS_... _MUROS_

  


Les mangemorts s'élevèrent, et s'écrasèrent contre les murs de la salle, puis un mur , cet fois magique, apparut et sépara ceux-ci de Tom, Harry et Lucius. L'ancien Mage Noir prit la parole, sarcastique.

  


- Lucius...Mon cher Lucius. Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu soignais tes blessures dans ton manoir. Ainsi tu n'as pas perdu ton temps... Comment vont ces chers crétins qui se prennent pour les Maître du monde alors qu'il se font battre par Juste deux personnes...

  


Lucius temblait déjà de peur, et surtout de colère._ Co...Comment peuvent-ils être aussi puissant? Je me demande bien ce qu'ils s'est passé tout ce temps... Les attaques vont attendre, il faut absolument que j'augmente notre puissance. Même si je dois me sacrifié, je vais utilisé cette incantation, et on va enfin voir c'est qui le plus puissant... Mais en attendant il vaut mieux ne rien faire._

  


- Bon, bon,bon... Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta conversation très...silencieuse (sourire en coin), mais moi et Harry avont autre chose à faire et...

  


Un cri terrifiant retentit dans la salle, suivit d'une tête dorée un peu comme un serpent, puis deux ailes titanesques. Harry eut un grand sourire et se tourna vers le dragon d'or.

  


**- Ayandar?**

**- Oui, Maître, je suis accouru lorsque je vous ai vu disparaître dans ce portail.**

**- Je vois, ce n'était pas la peine, mais c'est pas grave, c'est même mieux ainsi, on pourra ce déplacé plus facilement.**

**- Bien.**

_- Dismantum! _

  


Le sort que venait de lancer Tom désintégra le plafond. Harry et Tom monta sur le dragon en lévitant, celui-ci s'éleva alors sans gêne. Tom rajouta en direction de Malfoy pour appuyer le fait qu'il soit si impuissant.

  


- Je vais être gentil Lucius, je vais t'enlever le sortilège du mur, sinon les pauvres vont mourir de faim le temps que tu réussisses à détruire notre sort..._Finite incantatem_

_- Boucleus invisibilatum interiore invisibilatum!_

- Ah oui, bonne idée Harry. Ca serait bête que l'on soit arrêter par le ministère pour avoir fait paniqué tous les Moldus alors qu'on vient juste d'arriver... Bien qu'il n'est aucune chance... Aussi incapable que ces mangemorts!

- Tom! Laisse leur une chance un peu, c'est pas de leur faute!

- Ah si je me souviens bien d'un certain Fudge...

- Ca c'est différent, c'est le pire idiot que j'ai jamais connu...Bon changeons de sujet, on arrivera à rien sinon.

- On fait quoi? On arrive tranquillement à Poudlard, comme si de rien était...

- Pourquoi pas ( Harry sourit tendrement tout en se moquant à Tom )

- Et tu crois qu'il vont m'accueillir les bras ouvert? Je te rappelles que je suis sencé être le grand méchant sorcier

- C'est pas vrai peut-être? 

- Harry... Non franchement?

- Je pense que je vais vraiment le faire mais tous seul, je vais essayer de préparer le terrain sinon, Dumbledore risquerait d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Ca va leur faire trois chocs : un, je suis vivant, deux, je suis amoureux de il et non de elle, et trois, j'annonce que c'est toi

- Les pauvres! Il faudra que tu les prennent en photo, je raterais ça pour rien au monde!

- T'inquiètes! Par contre, je vais tenter d'abord de contacter Sirius et Remus, j'espère sincèrement que mon parain a été inocenté.

  


Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte près de Pré-au-Lard que Harry avait découvert lors d'une de ses visites à Sirius, réfugié dans le coin. Après s'être un peu installés grâce à la magie d'Apparition, Harry repartit après un fougeux baiser de Tom, toujours invisible et sur son dragon, vers la maison de Rémus. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, il se posa devant une petite maison, d'apparance coquette._ Heureusement qu'il habite à la compagne, j'imagine même pas les dégats d'un dragon dans une ville_. 

  


**-Repose toi du voyage en attendant, je t'appelerais quand j'aurais à nouveau besoin de toi.**

**-Bien Maître**

  


Harry descendit, se dirigea le plus paisiblement possible pour son état inévitable d'angoisse par rapport à la rencontre. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte, puis, après un certain temps d'attente, il prit une longue respiration, et sonna.

  


Remus, assis sur un fauteil près de Sirius qui jouait avec sa baguette magique, lisait un livre sur la Défense Contre le Forces du Mal. En effet, le soir même il devait se rendre à Poudlard en compagnie de Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas pu y aller avant la premier semaine, car Sirius devait finir d'ammenager sa nouvelle maison payé par le ministère en escuse des douze ans perdu de sa vie à Askaban, quant à Remus, il avait du se reposer à cause des effets secondaires d'une nouvelle potion qui empêchait de façon permanente les transformations de loug-garou. Malgré la semaine passé à l'infirmerie, il était plus heureux que jamais. La seule ombre au tableau était la perte de Harry qu'il avait finit par accepté avec l'aide de Sirius ( lui-même réconforté par Remus). Quand il entendit la sonnerie, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, suspicieux. Comme il n'attendait personne et Sirius non plus, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit doucement la porte.

  


Après avoir été longuement détaillé par Rémus à l'entrée, ce dernier sauta sur Harry de bonheur, tout en prononçant son nom sans s'arrêter. Il fut ensuite pris dans une étreinte paternelle de Sirius qui avait suivi son ami de longue date. Ils discutèrent tous le long de l'après-midi de ce qui s'était passé juste après son départ, le tout ponstué d'anecdote sur les Maraudeurs. Harry culpabilisa un peu pour la douleur qu'il avait involontairement infligé à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses pères. Cependant, il refusa net de dire ce qu'il s'était passé à part le fait qu'il avait passé dix ans dans les Abysses, alors qu'eux en avait passé seulement un. Il leurs promit de raconter cette vie quand il serait tous ensemble à Poudlard, c'est à dire le soir même. Il repartit vers quatre heure en direction de Poudlard._ Heureusement que Rémus et Sirius n'ont pas vu le dragon, ils m'auraient assassiné pour l'avoir laisser dormir près de la maison._

  


Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, la vue de Poudlard et de ses amis et professeurs à l'entrée lui donna une vague de nostalgie qui le fit tremblée de toutes ses jambes, bien qu'il conserva un air assuré. La plupart des personnes était assez surpris lorsqu'il avança sans aucun geste menaçant, par contre Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue était déjà à un stade .

  


- Rebonjour... tout le monde.

  


Quelques secondes passèrent avant de voir des yeux rond apparaître sur le visage livide de chacun. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un Sort de Photo ( permet de prendre la photo de ce que vous voyez par vos yeux, celle-ci se retrouve directement dans la poche )._ Et voilà pour Tom..._

  


_Fin_

  


MERCI TOUT LE MONDE POUR LES REWIEWS ( principalement ceux qui en font des longues)!!!! j'adore!N'hesitez surtout pas à me dire si vous rencontrez des abhérations.

Bon bon bon vous me demandez d'écrire plus vite mais depuis le debut (chapitre 1 compris) j'écris la fic le jour même, et il faut avoir des idées. Bon là encore ca va c'est les premiers chapitre . Mais dans 2,3 ca va etre plus long. A la vérité, je pensais vraiment pas continuer, donc j'ai pas vraiment de plan.

Et puis si vous ne l'avez pas eu hier, c'est parce que j'étais pas chez moi et j'ai pas pu la commencer. 

Voilà! Encore un merci pour tout. Je penses avoir arrangé le problème des - pour les dialogues que m'avait montrer Siria ( merci beaucoup).

Pour lexyann, je penses que tu a eu ta réponse pour Sirius et Remus.

  



	5. Discussion, articler et premiers chocs

**_DISCLAIMER: Tout est à JKR, rien à moi, je n'écris cette fic que pour m'amuser ( et pour le plaisir de recevoir des rewiews )._**

  


La nuit venait de tombée. Dans le bureau du directeur, les quelques personnes encore présentes ayant pris part à la longue discution qui venait d'avoir lieu affichaient un air fatigué. Toute l'après-midi, Harry avait parler avec ses anciens professeurs et amis sur les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard et du monde de la sorcellerie, puis à l'arrivé de Sirius et Rémus, suivit du départ immédiat des professeurs externe à la vie d'Harry Potter, il décrivit celle qu'il avait vécu dans les Abysses : ses débuts difficiles pour survivre, ses entrainements intensifs pour tuer Voldemort, leurs batailles interminables. Ron et Hermione furent assez déçu quand ils apprirent que leur meilleur ami n'avait pas 16 ans mais 25 ans, cependant les blagues ou anecdotes sur leurs anciennes escapades les remirent en confiance. Il leur parla aussi de son arrivé catastrophique, Dumbledore sembla un peu soucieux, mais se calma bien vite sachant que l'arrivée inattendue d'Harry leur laissé du temps. Il mentit cependant en disant qu'il avait traversé seul le portail. Lorsqu'il commença à préparer le terrain pour son amant, il décida de jouer d'abord la carte de l'indifférence. Il leur parla de ces créatures semblables aux détraqueurs, des remors et de la culpabilité de Tom, ses excuses, et finit par dire qu'ils avaient simplement décider de parler ensemble dans l'unique but de ne pas sombrer dans la folie de la solitude, vu qu'ils étaient les seuls humains vivants à leur connaissance. Quand il déclara qu'ils étaient finalement amis, tout le monde parla en même temps, une étagère se mit même à vibrer : Qu'ils parlent juste pour combler un vide pouvait passer, mais amis s'en fût trop pour Ron. Ce dernier commença à s'énerver, le dénonça d'être passer à l'ennemi, d'être un Mage noir, etc...Il finit par sortir en trombe du bureau suivit d'Hermione qui tentait d'arranger les choses en s'excusant de son comportement auprès d'Harry. Les autres l'acceptèrent finalement plutôt bien, mais on pouvait facilement comprendre que le fait qu'il soit rester dans les Abysses y était pour beaucoup. Harry voyant cela, se mit avec un enthousiasme bien trop évident à défendre son compagnon, tentant de leur montrer sa façe plus... acceptable, et finalement il leur dit que de toutes les manières il était le seul pour décider de son amitié avec Tom, et que son sacrifice avait été la dernière vengeance qu'il aurait pu donner à ses parents. Lorsqu'il dit les mots , il sentit qu'ils fuyaient tous volontairement son regard. Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de s'occuper de la signification de cette gène au second plan, ou plutôt décida de le leur faire croire. Lorsque vint enfin le moment de partir, Harry se leva, scruta , et demanda d'une voie étonnament sérieuse:

  


- Bon maitenant que tout à était dis, j'aimerais savoir qui nous espionne depuis le début, mais surtout pourquoi? Je n'ai pas cherché a savoir tout de suite qui ils étaient et je fais assez confiance à Albus pour ne pas les soupçonner d'être à la solde de ce cher Lucius Malfoy, mais maintenant j'estime avoir le droit de savoir, je leur est quand même raconté ma vie privée! Et surtout si l'on apprenait mon amitié avec To...Voldemort, le ministère se gènera pas pour vouloir m'envoer à Askaban alors que je l'ai ai tous quasiment sauvé.

  


Dumbledore regarda d'abord tendrement la personne qu'il considérait comme son second lorsqu'il l'entendit dire qu'il plaçait en lui sa confiance, puis il se fit plus hésitant ayant peur de la réaction de Harry. Ses pensées se tournèrent soudainement vers James et Lily. L_a vérité va sortir bien plus vite que prévu...OH OH....Ca m'étais complètement sortis de la tête... Harry et Voldemort ami...Il faut absolument que je leur parle au plus vite, il doivent être dans un drôle d'état. Ca va être beaucoup plus compliqué que je le pensait..._Finalement, il décida que la meilleur solution était de lui dire la vérité, non sans des regards d'encouragement de Ron et Hermione, et d'intérrogation de Sirius et Remus. 

  


- Je te doit la vérité Harry, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire çela, ça va te faire un choc bien que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

- Pourquoi ces personnes ne se découvrent-elles pas d'elles-même? Elles ont peur de moi 

  


Il fit un petit sourire à la Tom qui fit frisonner les personnes présentes.

  


- Je penses qu'il faut que tu sois déjà préparé, ensuite... Ah et j'y penses... Comment as-tu su qu'ils étaient là...Je leur ai mis un sort tellement puissant que moi-même je ne peux plus les voirs, c'est d'ailleurs un peu embêtant...

- Je penses être arrivé à un autre stade dans la magie, les monstres que j'ai confronté son d'une force bien plus élevé que tous ce que l'on peu rencontré dans le monde des sorciers. Pour moi, ce sortilège est aussi puissant qu'un accio pour vous. Mais n'essayez pas de changer de sujet Albus.

  


Le directeur sembla quelque peu abasourdit par cette nouvelle et le calme avec lequel Harry le lui avait dit. Avant, celui-ci avait toujours une sorte de honte à montrer ses pouvoirs._ Je suppose que c'est l'âge..._ Il remua cependant sur sa chaise à l'entente de la dernière la phrase.

  


- Je comprend... Bon, déjà il faut que tu saches que Sirius et Remus ne sont pas au courant, d'ailleurs à part Ron,Hermione, Minerva et Rogue, personne ne l'ait. ( Regard étonné d'Harry vers son parrain et le loup-garou)

- J'imagine que cela doit être important pour autant de secret...

- En effet, Harry... Il y aura beaucoup de problème avec cette histoire, et je sens que lorsque le monde sorcier le saura, je serais enterré sous une montagne de hiboux postaux...Bon...Autant en finir tout de suite... Le jour du banquet de début d'année, au moment où j'envoyais au lit les enfants, il...hum...

- Oui Albus? Que se passa t-il?

- Des corps sont apparus en plein milieu de la salle... Il y avait un Moldu, deux sorciers et deux sorcières...que tu connais... et ils étaient vivants...

  


Comme il avait été séparé pendant 10 ans de toutes ces histoires et que lui-même était assez occupé pour survivre dans son nouveau monde, Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi Albus parlait, ou plutôt sousentendait. Le visage du affichait toujours une expression d'intense réflexion, lorsque celui-ci prit toutes les teintes possibles et inimaginables. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait montrant son incrédulité, puis finalement il se renfrogna.

  


- Non...Ce n'est pas possible...C'est une blague... C'est trop beau pour être vrai...Non...

  


L'expression de Sirius, bien que plus lentement, suivit quasiment le même chemin que son filleul. Rémus quant à lui ne comprenait vraiment pas du tout, vu qu'il n'avait jamais su les détails de la troisième tâche, et surtout du Priori Incantatum. Un livre tomba même d'une des vieilles étagères poussiéreuses de Dumbledore, confirmant ainsi la présence invisible, et leur gêne. Ce fut finalement le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui prit la parole :

  


- Hum... J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai manqué un évènement là...

  


Ravalant sa salive, le visage blême, Harry répondit :

  


- En fait... Pas possible...Tu..tu te rappelles de la troisième tâche...?

  


Il lui raconta ( ou plutôt bredouilla ) l'histoire des échos, le tout ponctué par des Pas possible, Ca serai trop beau, etc... Quand il comprit enfin la cause de leur comportement, son visage passa par les mêmes expressions que les deux autres.

  


- Pa...papa?... Maman?

  


Ses deux mots retentirent de la voix d'Harry avec une émotion non caché. Il tremblait sachant ce qu'il allait voir. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'on entendit le bruit d'un tissu qui tombait, suivit de l'apparition de deux têtes, puis des corps en entier. La première personne semblait être un clône de Harry, la seconde, les yeux verts rougis pas les larmes de joie était une très belle femme. D'un seul mouvement, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de ses parents revenus à la vie.

  


Finalement la soirée ne finit pas avant 2-3 heures du matin. Tout y était passé : les détails sur la vie d'Harry, l'amitié (bien qu'en mauvaise posture ) avec l'entété Ron et la travailleuse acharnée qu'est Hermione, des histoires avec les Maraudeurs ( laissant bien sur de côté tous ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec Peter Petigrow), les manifestations d'amour de James et Lily pour leur fils et d'amitié pour Rémus et Sirius. 

  


  


  


  


  


Le lendemain matin dans la chambre de Poudlard qu'on lui avait aloué, Harry se réveilla brusquement par un sort qui l'avertissait d'un danger, ou plutôt de la présence de personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions envers lui. Son premier mouvement fut d'installer un mur semblable à celui qu'il avait lancé chez Lucius, afin de se préparer à toute éventuelle attaque. La porte s'ouvrit alors, quasiment arraché de ses gonds, et, devant lui se tenait toutes les personnes qui étaient rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, mais aussi Ron et Hermione. Il vit alors leurs visages et regards furieux, se demandant se qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état. 

  


- Que se passe-t-il Albus?

- Nous aimerions bien le savoir_..._

  


Albus lui jetta un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry ouvrit une seconde son bouclier pour prendre le journal, puis se mit à le lire.

  


_PANIQUE_

  


_Hier soir vers 4 heures du matin, une gigantesque explosion a raflé la célèbre prison d'Askaban. Arrivé sur place, notre reporter a aperçu la prison a moitié en ruine. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver en enfer devant se spectacle morbide Nous pouvons vous dire en exclusivité que TOUS les Aurors ayant repris le travail des Détraqueurs ont été retrouvé soit mort par l'explosion ou le sortilège de la mort, soit dans un état pire que la mort, en effet ils auraient reçus le Baiser, avalant leur pauvre âme. Mais la Marque maudite des Ténèbres a de nouveau apparu dans le ciel! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom est revenu encore une fois à la vie après avoir été de nouveau battu par le célèbre Harry Potter. Est-ce une autre ère sombre? Pourtant le pire est à venir! Nous avons la certitude que Harry Potter soit revenu avec Vous-Savez-Qui, mais non en tant que ennemi, mais en tant qu'allié. Deux Mages Noirs en liberté! Nous esperons que le ministre ne refera pas la même erreur que son prédécésseur Mr Fudge, et qu'il réglera cette affaire au plus vite._

  


Harry resta plusieurs minute à fixer le papier, puis se tourna vers les autres. Il leur demanda d'une voix froide :

  


- Vous croyez que je suis un Mage Noir? Moi qui vous ai sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois! Moi qui me suis sacrifié pour vous liberer d'un monstre! Vous me decevez tous. Et vous croyez vraiment que Tom soit...

- Ah parce que maintenant c'est _TOM_, pas besoin d'en savoir plus, je prefère m'en allais avant de me faire _assassiné_ par mon _ami_.

  


Ron partit de la même manière que la nuit précédente, sauf que Hermione ne le suivit pas cette fois-ci. Ses parents eux avaient une expression totalement indéchiffrable. James prit la parole.

  


- Tu as emmené notre meurtrier avec toi! Et en tant qu'ami...Toi! Mon fils! Tu es ami avec Voldemort! Cet être infame!

- Papa! Tu ne connais rien de lui! Il n'est pas comme tu dis! Ce n'est pas lui, ça ne peut pas être lui! C'est un coup foireux de Lucius Malfoy, il veut se venger! Quoi de mieux pour lui de laisser la foule nous lincher plutôt que de se fatiguer! Je suis sur et certain que ce n'est pas lui. ( Puis d'une toute petite voix ) Je l'aime...

  


A ses derniers mots, ils hoquetèrent tous de surprise. Hermione avait les yeux ronds, Rogue ouvrait et fermait la bouche inlassablement, et Lily regarda son fils avec douceur.James le regarda fixement de la même expression que précédemment, puis partit, la tête haut, sans un mot. Lily se tourna vers Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

  


- Il faut que tu le comprennes Harry... Ce n'est pas de sa faute...Tout est allé très vite, pour nous c'est comme s'il nous avait tué hier. Il a torturé nombre de nos amis.

- Tom le regrète! Et il m'a sauvé la vie une bonne dizaine de fois, il a changé! Et je te rappelles que j'ai passé 24 ans sans vous, alors... Enfin je voulais pas dire ça mais...

  


Lily avait pâlit devant le dernier argument, mais elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle même avait de nombreuse fois voulut protéger son mari.

  


- Je comprends très bien, je vais essayer de le calmer, il est très ententé des fois... comme toi d'ailleurs à ce que j'ai compris ( Harry et sa mère sourirent ) Tel père, tel fils comme ont dit! Mais tu n'as pas fait un choix très facile...Tu va avoir du travail pour te faire accepter avec lui...James finira par comprendre il a eu le même problème avec son père qui ne voulait pas qu'il se marie avec une sorcière né chez les moldus...

- Je l'espère... Je sais que ça va être dur, mais je ne veux pas vivre comme un banni...Je vous aime...Maintenant que vous êtes là je ne veux pas vous perdre et... Albus!

  


Dumbledore venait de s'effondrer. Harry enleva sans se soucier des conséquences son mur de protection et se rua sur le vieil homme à qui il tenait énormément. _Crise cardiaque...Non! C'est surement encore ma faute! Il a pas du supporter la nouvelle! Voilà! A chaque fois que j'arrive à un endroit il faut que je foute le bordel!_ Son visage s'était décomposé par la nouvelle et par cette dernière pensée, il tomba à genoux auprès du directeur. Lily se rua à ses côtés pour le soutenir, bien qu'elle même était blême.

  


- Hermione! Ramène le plus vite possible l'infirmière!... Harry... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Ca devait arriver de toutes les façons...La nouvelle a un tout petit peu accéléré le processus...C'est peut-être même mieux ainsi, il aurait pu faire la crise cardiaque alors qu'il était seul, et Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu arriver.

  


Elle le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle. Harry se laissa aller, puis se reprit et examina Albus. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée...

  


FIN

  


Voilà... je sais pas qu'en va arriver la suite, mais j'ai commencer a faire un plan probable de l'histoire. Sinon ça va devenir rapidement n'importe quoi. Prochain chapitre un peu plus d'action.

**Lexyann :** Il montre ses richesses ...Bah c'est un Malfoy!! Pour la coupe de sang, il est vrai que je compare un peu les mangemorts à une secte, ou autre truc du genre culte du Diable...Et puis de toute les manières, leur pratique ne sont pas tres ...Humaine. Ginny? En fait je n'y avais pas tellement penser à elle... mais on peut s'arranger (sourire sadique). Pour les autres fans rien à foutre lol

Tom : Le premier qui touche à Harry c'est la mort gniark. Prof de DCFM tu dis? Hum...Il faudrait qu'il soit deja rehabilité avec Tom...Après on verra, mais bon sinon il va devoir virer Sirius et Remus, les pauvres. Si tu ve Voldemort comme assistant ( j'imagine dejà les élèves). Deja truc sur c'est qu'il ne finira pas ses études, vu qu'il est déjà un peu vieux et qu'il n sait pus que ses professeurs...Tiens!! Bonne idée ca ... Prof pour les Prof lol... Ah...Je suis un garcon pour information.

**Pour les autres**: Bah je les remercie de tous coeur pour les rewiew. Les encouragements me poussent a continuer encore et encore, bien que j'ai l'impression de ne pas les mériter ( je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit si bien mais bon je vais pas raller). Je penses que les quelques question que vous m'avez poser sont ou vont être répondu dans les chapitres. 

A la vérité, j'ai bien cru arreter en lisant le nouveau chapitre de la fic equilibre (un peu de pub), j'ai honte de publie ma fic tellement elle est ridicule compare à celle là.

  


A la prochaine!


End file.
